Koishita Boku ga Ichiban Tsuyoi !
by Emii-chaan
Summary: Echizen Yoshiko est une jeune fille de 16 ans bien normale mais ... ! Voici son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Koishita Boku ga Ichiban Tsuyoi ! **_**(Je suis la plus forte quand j'aime)**_

**Fandom **: Prince of tennis, Shugo Chara

**Genre** : WAFF, OOC, POV, R, BL, X-Over

**Rating** ; PG-13 (risque de choquer certaines personnes avec le Yaoi)

**Pairing** : KikuShi'; TezuShi'; RyôSaku; KiriShi'; TezuFuji; TezuAmu; IkuAmu; ...

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi & à Peach-pit. Je n'en retire aucun profit pécunier. Les personnages originaux (Yoshiko Echizen, Kumiko Fujikaze, ...) sont purement et simplement inventés !

**Résumé** : Yoshiko Echizen, jeune fille de 16 ans, est capitaine du club de tennis féminin de Seigaku. Elle a beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, et a déjà changé d'établissement à plusieurs reprises. Malgré son succès, elle reste fidèle à son petit ami Kikumaru Eiji, mais on peut constater qu'elle a un réel faible pour Tezuka, son meilleur ami. En effet, celui-ci était son premier amour en première année de collège, et elle cherchait à tout prix à le séduire.  
Voici quelques "scènes" de sa vie quotidienne chargée et pleine de rebondissements !

/!\ Les chapitres ne seront pas dans un ordre chronologique ! XD C'est à dire que je raconterais un moment important de la vie de Yoshi' avec musique thème & tout ! =3

**Chapitre 01** : "Je te protégerais à tout jamais ..."

Where did I go right - Hilary Duff

(C'est Nee-chan qui m'a rendu accro à cette chanson grâce à son AMV ! **)

"- Excusez-moi, mais ... Est-ce que mon petit frère va s'en sortir ... ?

- Occupe-toi de te reposer. Ton frère est dans un état critique mais va s'en sortir.

- ... *Ryô-chan ... ! Ne me laisse pas seule ...*"

_ Cette histoire se passe lorsque Yoshiko avait 12 ans, et que Ryôma en avait 8. Ils étaient de sortie sans leurs parents, seulement avec les parents de Nanako. Lorsque quelque chose de tragique leur arriva ... Depuis ce jour, ils sont plus proches que jamais._

C'était un après-midi calme, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Mon frère Ryôma et moi avons été invités par les parents de Nanako aller passer la soirée puis la nuit chez eux. Pour cela, il fallait parcourir toute une distance puisque leur maison était située à côté de la mer. Le rêve ... Seulement voilà, Ryôma n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

"- Bah alors Ryô-chan ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Nan ... je n'aime pas trop la mer.

- Allez, viens ! En plus, papa et maman partent faire une course ! J'peux pas de laisser seul à la maison !

- Dis, nee-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- Finalement, je veux bien y aller ...

- Ouaiiiis !!

- ... Mais à une seule condition.

- Aaah ... Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ...

- Nan, mais écoute moi d'abord !

- Okay ... vas-y, dis ta condition.

- Je veux que ... que tu passes plus de temps avec moi."

A ce moment là, je ne pus répondre, puisque mes parents étaient déjà là pour nous souhaiter bon voyage.

"- Ryôma, Yoshiko ! Descendez ! Sinon vous allez être en retard !

- Ouiiii, on arrive !!"

Après ça, je crois que nous nous en allâmes ... Je ne saurais pas vous décrire l'avant-trajet en détail, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus marqué. Pendant le trajet, mon oncle avait mis de la musique, on rigolait, et j'étais heureuse. Rien que de voir mon petit frère me faisait sourire.

"- Vous allez bien les enfants ?" demanda mon oncle.

On se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Notre tante était très heureuse aussi de nous revoir. C'est vrai que ça arrive pas souvent, vu qu'elle habite assez loin de chez nous. Alors quand on se voit, c'est l'euphorie générale. Surtout qu'elle est très gentille notre tante. Elle nous offre des cadeaux et nous couvre de papouilles et de câlins. Pourtant, elle aussi à une fille, un peu plus âgée que moi. Mais elle était sortie avec des amis. Dommage, parce que je voulais la voir ! Bref, revenons-en au trajet. On était sur l'autoroute, et la route était plutôt fluide. Mon oncle augmenta la vitesse, voyant qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

"- Allez, dernière ligne droite ! On va y arriver !

- Tonton, tu te crois au tuning ou quoi ?

- Mais non, Yoshiko. Tu vois bien qu'il fait nuit ! Alors on se dépêche, et à vous les bons sushis que j'ai préparé pour vous !"

Il passa donc la route sans souci, jusqu'au tunnel. Il était 21h46. Quand tout à coup ...

BOOOOONG !!!

C'est ce qu'on appelle un choc frontal. Autrement dit, un accident de voiture. Il fait noir, je suis inconsciente sur le sol. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis encore étendue là, sur la route. Apparemment, il y avait déjà les pompiers.

"- Héééé venez voir, la jeune fille a ouvert les yeux !" dit un pompier à ses collègues.

Je ne voyais plus grand chose, à part la lumière forte et rouge : c'était bien la sirène des pompiers. Puis, j'entendis une autre voix, celui d'un autre pompier qui déclara que c'était trop tard pour le couple qui était devant. Ils étaient morts. Je fus transportée à l'hôpital avant mon petit frère. Enfin, peut-être que lui aussi était mort. Cette pensée me fut insupportable : vivre sans Ryôma ? Impossible. Il représente tout pour moi.

"- Euuuh, excusez-moi ... est-ce que ... mon petit frère ... va s'en sortir ?"

Je peinais à dire ces mots. La douleur me submergea et je fis la grimace. Le docteur me déclara : "Ton petit frère ... ça ne serait pas le jeune homme qu'on a retrouvé inerte sous le capot ?

- Il était sous le ... capot ?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il ait subi un traumatisme crânien. Mes collègues l'ont transporté d'urgence au service de réanimation. Mais repose toi, ne t'occupe pas de lui pour l'instant.

- *Ryô-chan ... Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule !*"

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Trop tard, maintenant, je pleure. Non pas à cause de la douleur due à mes jambes cassées, mais plutôt face à la douleur de perdre mon petit frère. Le docteur prononça encore quelques mots que je ne distinguais pas, puis je sombrai dans le sommeil ...

Le lendemain, je me réveille. Tout est blanc, il y a comme une odeur de désinfectant. Je tourne doucement la tête et j'entends un bruit constant. "Bip, bip, bip, bip". Sûrement l'indication de mes battements de cœur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre.

"- Yoshiko ma chérie !! Tu vas bien ??!!"

C'était mes parents : ils avaient l'air soulagés de me voir en vie.

"- Je vais ... bien. Et Ryôma ? Et tonton ? Et tata ?"

Plein de questions me vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucune réponse. Mes parents firent une mine désolée.

"- Yoshiko ... Je suis vraiment désolée de te l'annoncer mais ... ton oncle et ta tante sont morts. Ils n'ont pas pu survivre au choc.

- En ce qui concerne Ryôma, il est dans la chambre d'a côté, mais il n'a pas repris conscience. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa vie n'est plus en danger."

Les larmes me montèrent encore une fois aux yeux, mais je pleurai vraiment cette fois. Ma tante, je l'aimais beaucoup, même si elle me réprimandait des fois. Et mon oncle était très gentil. Tous deux vont vraiment me manquer ... Je regardais tristement ma jambe gauche plâtrée et ma jambe droite couverte de bleus. Je me dis que j'ai été une miraculée de la vie. Mais en même temps, je me dis que c'est vraiment injuste. Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi ma tante et mon oncle n'ont pas pu survivre ? Encore maintenant je me le demande ...

Quelque jours après, je peux marcher, mais avec des béquilles. Premier réflexe, je vais voir mon petit frère dans sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, Ryôma me sourit tristement. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

"- Désormais Ryôma, je ne te laisserais plus tout seul, et je te protégerais ... Telle est ma promesse ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 :** Interaction entre deux mondes ...

- LM.C

(Merci à mon amie d'enfance de m'avoir fait découvrir ce groupe ! 3)

"Euuuuh ... Qu'est que je fais là ?"

Oula. Impossible pour moi de vous décrire ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est tellement iréel que j'ose à peine y croire ...

Et walaaa x) Nouveau chapitre qui n'a aucun rapport avec le premier ! :p C'est juste que j'ai été prise par une soudaine envie d'écrire. Bonne lecture ! ~

Moi, c'est Mélissa. j'ai 14 ans. Collégienne de 3éme et surtout TRES nulle en maths. J'en ai marre des cours ... Tellement marre que j'en viens à vous l'écrire ici, au beau milieu d'une fanfiction. Bref, fini de parler de choses qui fâchent, j'en ai la nausée rien que d'évoquer ça ... Il y a deux ans de celà (j'avais donc 12 ans !), je m'inscris sur mon tout premier forum RPG, GR8 Prince of tennis. Oui, mais pour aller chercher davantage d'informations sur cette série que je connaissais à peine. Je me suis donc inscrite sous un pseudo qui me définit assez bien : kiku-sasa. Pourquoi ce pseudo hein ? Bon, je l'avoue, ça fait deux ans que je suis complétement fan folle hystérique de ce merveilleux personnage qu'est Kikumaru Eiji, un des titulaires de cette magnifique équipe, Seigaku. Vous savez, ce tennisman au caractère complètement loufoque et à l'allure complètement déjantée ! C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, en plus de sa beauté bien sûr. Et Sasa est un de mes surnoms, ce qui a donné kiku-sasa. Bref, revenons-en au forum. Comme je le disais, je me suis inscrite sur ce forum pour -au départ- chercher des informations. Puis, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me fallait un personnage. Oui, un personnage que je pourrais faire agir à ma guise dans le module RPG mis en place sur le forum. Il fallait que je fasse ma fiche. Oui, mais quel identité ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Vous voyez un personnage qui s'apelle Kiku Sasa vous ? Eh bien pas moi. Je me souvins alors de ma passion pour Olive et Tom et surtout pour la jeune Yoshiko Fujisawa, la petite amie d'Hikaru Matsuyama de la Furano.

"Tiens, Yoshiko, c'est un joli prénom" me suis-je dit.

Pour le prénom, c'était réglé. Manquait plus que le nom de famille.

"Bon, allez, on va pas se "prendre la tête" hein ! Je prend le nom du personnage principal, ça ira bien ! C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Echizen ... Moui, ça va bien ! Va pour Yoshiko Echizen !"

C'est ainsi que ma petite Yoshiko est née ! Et pour tout vous dire, elle me plaisait pas tellement au début. Faut dire que je n'avais pas encore mis de visage sur ce personnage, et encore moins de caractère. C'est au fil du temps qu'elle est devenue ce qu'elle est et qu'elle me sert maintenant de concience ...

Revenons-en au présent ! Comme vous le savez, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fic' sur elle. Comme ça, vous le savez pas ? C'est celle que vous lisez là ! Oui, oui ! Même si je suis là à vous ennuyer avec ma petite vie dont tout le monde s'en fiche. Vous savez, quand on a pas d'inspiration, c'est pas terrible. Bon ... un petit somme ne me fera pas de mal, ça me remettra les idées en place ...

* * *

"... ssa ! ...lissa ! ... Mélissa ! Mélissaaaaaa !! Ouhouuuuh !! Bon, tu t'réveilles ou pas ?!"

J'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi, des garçons que j'ai l'impression de connaître, et une jeune fille à l'allure hautaine et carrément impolie !

"Euuuuh ... Qu'est que je fais là ?" pensais-je sans le faire exprès à voix haute.

Oula. Impossible pour moi de vous décrire ce que j'ai sous les yeux. C'est tellement iréel que j'ose à peine y croire ... Des vestiaires, une veste blanche et bleue, des casiers, des raquettes, des balles ... Oh mon dieu ! On dirait les vestiaires des personnages de Prince of tennis ! Bon, réfléchissons bien. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour débarquer dans ce monde ?! Et pourquoi y'a que moi hein ? Et pourquoi pas ma n'Amu-chii aussi ? Elle aurait bien voulu voir Tezuka ! En plus il est ...

"Mélissa-san, c'est bien ça ?"

Je reconnus une voix grave. Celle de Tezuka ? Naaaaaaan, j'y comprends plus rien ! C'est quoi ce truuuuuuc ?? Et en plus je comprends le japonais ?!

"- Oui ... oui, c'est bien moi." répondis-je d'une voix faible.

"- Hey, Méli-chan ! Ny'alors, ça va ? Ça fait longtemps dis moi ! Et tu m'a même pas appellé !"

Je me retournai et vit qu'une personne me serrait dans ses bras. Pas de doute possible : C'est Kikumaru Eiji. Y'a que lui pour faire ça !

"- Au fait, Yoshi', qui c'est ?" demanda une autre personne.

"- Ah ... Mélissa ? Baaah ... euuuh ... c'est ma créa- euh nan, une amie que j'ai rencontré en Amérique !

- Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi elle était endormie là alors ... ?

- Ecoute Momo, tu poses trop de questions ! Elle était là et pis c'est tout !"

Me relevant doucement de ce banc, je pris ma "création" par le bras et l'entraînai dehors.

"- Yoshiko, c'est bien ça ?

- Bah oui, t'es ma créatrice et tu le sais même pas ?

- Si ... mais ... dis-moi, tu sors avec qui en ce moment ... ?

- Avec ... euuuh ... kyaaaaaaaaaaah ! Eiji ...

- Avec Kikumaru ?! Ouaaah, mais j'ai réussi à te caser avec lui alors !

- Euuuh ... Ben ... oui ...

- c'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi timide ! J'crois qu'il faut que je modifie ce trait de caractère ! T'en penses quoi ? Demandes-moi ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de bonté ! (et c'est aussi surtout parce que je suis coincée là pour l'instant ...)

- C'est vrai ? Tout, tout, tout ce que je veux ?

- Baaah oui. Je peux tout réaliser, chui ta créatrice.

- Ah ouais ! Donc, euuuh ... je veuuuux ... que Mitsu-chan passe Noël avec moi ! Que Ryô-chan me fasse un câlin ! Que Oishi arrête de coller Eiji aussi ... et tu peux aussi enlever ma soi-disant rivale ? Parce qu'elle est vraiment casse-pied à crier dans mes oreilles qu'elle aime Eiji !

- Ecoute, j'ai mes raisons ! Genre tu vas pas être la super héroïne qui est aimée de tout le monde, qui a tous les coups spéciaux de monde et tout ça !

- Bah si.

- Oulalalaaaa Yoshiko ! Je commence à vraiment croire que j'ai fait une erreur en te créant ! T'es vraiment bête ...

- Nan, nan, nan, naaan ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Sérieusement, si tu pouvais réaliser tout ce que je viens de te dire, je suis la plus heureuse qui soit sur cette terre !

- Vraiment ? J'en suis heureuse. Au pire, si tu as d'autres requêtes, fait les moi parvenir par le biais de ma super imagination, je suis en manque d'inspiration ...

- Okay, t'inquiéte pas ! Bon, désolée, mais je dois y aller. Les aventures n'attendent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur toi pour me faire vivre des choses bien quand même hein ?

- Oui ! Mais pourquoi tu-"

* * *

"Sasa !! Viens on va goûter ! Sasaaaaaaaaa !!!" cria ma sœur en bas des escaliers.

" Oui, j'arrive !!!!"

J'étais à la fois étonnée et subjuguée par cette rencontre avec mon personnage. Elle m'avait donné de l'inspiration pour ses aventures, et comptait sur moi. Je descendis en bas pour prendre le goûter avec ma maman et ma sœur.

"- Bah Sasa, tu faisais quoi en haut ? t'écoutais de la musique ?

- Nan, je dormais ...

- Mais tu dors tout le temps ! Une vraie marmotte !"

Ma mère sourit ensuite et déclara à ma sœur que ce n'était pas si grave, je suis en pleine croissance après tout ! Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je me dis quand même que je suis une vraie chanceuse de pouvoir rencontrer Yoshiko dans mes rêves !


	3. Chapter 3

Petites révélations sur Yoshiko et son meilleur ami Tezuka !

Là, ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis énervée ... Je vous explique : j'ai été nommée vice-présidente du conseil des élèves par Mitsu, sans mon accord en plus ... mais bon, j'ai bien été obligée d'accepter. Bref, et donc comme vous le savez -ou pas, d'ailleurs-, je suis également capitaine du club de tennis féminin de Seigaku, et il se trouve que Mitsu est le capitaine de la même équipe, masculine. Je plains Eiji ! Car oui, mon petit ami est bien titulaire, il se fait tyranniser par Mitsu, il m'en raconte un peu tous les soirs ... par exemple, il leur fait courir plein de tours de terrain pour rien, il n'est même pas souriant, pas proche du tout des membres, mais bon, on s'en fiche un peu de son caractère, il est fort, et c'est ce qui compte. Moi, je ne suis pas comme lui. J'veux dire, ok, peut-être que je suis la capitaine, mais je m'efforce d'être souriante avec mes membres, et surtout avec les titulaires. Je suis accessible comme fille, quoi. Re-bref ... ah, tiens. Je vous parle de Mitsu, depuis tout à l'heure, et vous ne savez même pas de qui je parle ... c'est mon meilleur ami, de son nom Tezuka Kunimitsu, le joueur le plus redouté par les clubs de tennis alentours. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour être si proche de lui ? Eh bien ... moi même je ne le sais pas ! Parce qu'en fait, Mitsu est un peu asocial, et surtout, n'aime pas les filles ... je suis un peu une exception en la matière disons. Hm ... revenons-en à la raison de mon énervement ... je me suis fait une entorse (toute bénigne, hein !) lors d'un match de qualification où je jouais le simple 1, et finalement, je l'ai gagné ce match ! Alors on est qualifié pour la phase suivante du tournoi ! Sauf que pendant ce famaux match, j'ai utilisé une technique un peu périlleuse (maudit Eiji qui ne m'a avertie des risques), et je ne suis pas acrobate donc je suis mal atterie et hop, j'ai gagné une entorse ! Comme elle est assez récente, je boîte un peu, mais rien de grave, avec un peu de repos, ça devrait passer ...

Sauf que Mitsu est SUPER protecteur envers moi, qu'importe les blessures que je me fais ... (même une petite coupure du petit doigt le met dans tous ses états, c'est pour vous dire ...) Et depuis tout à l'heure, je suis perchée sur un escabeau dans le bureau du conseil des élèves pour -essayer d'- attraper un livre dont j'ai besoin pour mon prochain exposé. Mais devinez quoi ... Mitsu-nii me tient par la taille pour éviter que je tombe ... encore sa surprotection qui m'énerve tant ...

"Mitsu, c'est bon ! Je te dis que je peux tenir toute seule debout !

- Ne fais pas de manières, Yoshi. Tu vas aggraver ta blessure si tu es irraisonnable comme ça.

- Qui c'est qu'est irraisonnable ici, hein ? je te dis que ça va, alors maintenant, lâche-moi !"

Hahaha ... oui, je suis la seule à lui tenir tête comme ça. Comme il est inexpressif, il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressent, mais moi, je peux le faire, puisque je suis sa meilleure amie. En fait, c'est vraiment pas difficile, il faut juste fixer ses yeux ! Mais bon, j'y peux rien si les autres sont bakas et n'essayent pas ! Euh ... c'est moi où il vient de poser sa tête sur mes hanches ... ?

"Putain Mitsu tu fous quoi là ?

- C'est plus efficace comme ça.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi baka !

- Yoshi. Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver pas comme ça, sinon tu vas perdre l'équilibre et ce serait embêtant si tu te blessais encore un peu plus ...

- Mais je te dis que tout va bien ! Regarde, je vais bientôt l'attra- !"

Miiiince ! J'ai poussé un trop mon pied tremblant vers le vide, sachant que je voulais juste me détacher de Mitsu. L'escabeau sur lequel je me tenais est en train de basculer, je tooooooooooooombe ! Je ferme les yeux, espérant un heureux miracle ... Hein ? Tiens, je ne suis pas tombée ... ? Ou alors, je n'ai pas mal ? En ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ça du tout. Mitsu me regarde, et je rends compte que je suis au dessus du sol : il me porte comme une princesse !

"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Yoshi ?

- Tais-toi ! C'était juste un instant d'inattention, c'est tout ! Maintenant, repose-moi."

Il obéit aussitôt et je me dirigea vers mon sac car je constata que c'était l'heure d'aller manger. Je le pris et me dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. Mitsu s'interposa et je lui jeta un regard noir rempli de haine.

"Pousse-toi." lui dis-je.

A cette parole, mon meilleur ami -réputé pour son calme et son sang-froid- baissa un peu sa tête, se décala un peu à ma droite, et s'empara violemment de mon bras. Il me regarda ensuite avec son regard si sévère -que je déteste, au passage-. Sans un mot, il m'entraîna hors de la salle du conseil des élèves pour me plaquer sur un mur ... Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, son parfum m'effleura le nez -il sent très bon, d'ailleurs, il est différent de celui d'Eiji ...- pour arriver au niveau de mes lèvres -ou de ma tête, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place-, il s'approcha encore un peu plus ... je fermai les yeux, croyant qu'il allait m'embrasser ... mais non. Il reléve un peu la tête, pour mettre sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille avant de me sussurer :

"Yoshiko, je ..."

Il s'arrêta puis se releva, visiblement gêné. Mitsu retira ensuite sa main de mon bras pour me lâcher. Il remonta ses lunettes avant de me dire :

"Je suis désolé, Yoshi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ..."

"Dommage" ? Oui, c'est un peu le mot qui est revenu dans ma tête, j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il continue sa phrase, parce que c'était clair, il voulait m'avouer ses sentiments. Ca aurait peut-être permis de mettre aussi les miens au clair. parce que oui, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui, et ça devait être pareil pour lui. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas ... il a trop peur face à Eiji ou quoi ? Non, je ne pense pas ... bon, on s'en fiche un peu de tout ça. J'oublierai et puis je mettrai ça sur le compte de la fatigue parce que ... avec le tournoi interne qu'il devait préparer, Mitsu devait sûrement être fatigué et ne pas forcément se rendre compte de ses faits et gestes. C'est ainsi que je me remis de mes émotions, et que je me dirigea vers le toit -sans un mot ni un regard-, l'endroit favori de Suke -Fuji Syuusuke, mon deuxième meilleur ami- et d'Eiji pour manger. Tant pis si Mitsu ne me suit pas, je préfére être seule avec mon Eiji d'amour !

Ayant fini de manger, je retourne dans ma salle de classe, où Mitsu m'attend. Il a les bras croisés et son regard est fixé sur moi, comme à son habitude quand il veut me dire quelque chose. Encore une fois, il m'entraîne hors de la salle, pas pour me plaquer contre le mur comme ce matin, mais pour me proposer de discuter tranquillement sur l'herbe avant nos entraînements et nos responsabilités respectives. Parce oui, c'était une journée banalisée, mais les entraînements des clubs avaient encore lieu et comme j'avais des choses à faire concernant mon exposé, je me suis décidée à venir toute la journée pour mon Mitsu qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à rester chez lui, et à venir en qu'à l'heure de son entraînement. On a donc cherché un endroit tranquille, à l'ombre, pour discuter. C'est vrai que ça nous est bénéfique, pour lui comme pour moi. On se parle de tout et de rien, c'est super, j'adore ces moments priviligiés avec lui : parce que en dehors de ces moments, il me considère comme une rivale, et à vrai dire, j'aime pas beaucoup ça ... Cette fois, j'avais décidé de retourner en arrière ...

"Dis, Mitsu ...

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ... ?

- Evidemment. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Non, je me demandais juste ça, comme ça ... on était en première année ..."

D'accord. Je vais tout vous raconter, à propos de ma rencontre de celui qui allait devenir mon premier amour, puis mon meilleur ami ...

Je m'appelle Yoshiko Echizen, j'ai 12 ans ... je viens d'entrer en première année de collège à Seishun Gakuen, l'ancien collège de papa. Mais mince, je ne connais personne à part ma meilleure amie Kumiko ... Est-ce que ça va aller ... ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère faire de belles rencontres cette année ... ! En entrant dans ma salle de classe, comme je le pensais, aucune tête ne m'est familière. Il faut dire que tous mes amis de primaire ont soit déménagé, soit sont inscrits dans des collèges réputés tels que Rikkaidai ou Hyotei. Alors que je soupire d'exaspération en m'installant sur un chaise, un garçon à la tête ronde comme un oeuf vient me voir. J'allais exploser de rire tellement sa tête m'a surprise !

"Euh, excuse-moi, tu es seule ?"

Mais quelle question bête ! tu vois bien que j'suis seule, baka ... à moins que tu voies quelqu'un d'autre à côté de moi ? J'allais lui dire ça, mais voilà, la première impression est très importante pour une première rencontre, alors même si ce garçon a l'air sympa, je ne vais pas lui dévoiler tout de moi en cette première journée !

"Oui ...

- Si cela te convient, on pourrait ... faire connaissance ?"

Pardon ? Il débarque comme ça, ça fait même pas 2 minutes qu'on se parle et il veut déjà "faire connaissance" ? Je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil ou quoi ? Enfin, faut dire que c'était comme ça, même en primaire. Quand j'essayais de me faire discréte, je me rendais compte que c'était totalement l'inverse qui se produisait ... Bon, allez, petite exception au garçon qui me parle parce qu'il a l'air sympa. Mais aucune autre concession, hein ! De toute façon, les garçons, c'est pas mon truc, même si ils passent, enfin, PARCE QU'ILS passent leur temps à me coller, ce qui me gêne dans mes études.

"Euh, oui, si tu veux ...

- Comment tu t'apelles ?

- Je suis Yoshiko Echizen, enchantée. Et toi ?

- Oishi Shuichirôh, de même. Tu es très jolie dis-moi !"

Et voilà ... encore un garçon qui me fait cette réflexion (pas désagréable, bien au contraire !). Le prochain qui me dit ça, je le bute, parole d'Echizen ! Bon ... Que dire à une personne qu'on ne connait absolument pas ?

"Echizen ...

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait de ... rentrer avec moi ce soir ? J'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi, mais comme les cours vont commencer ...

- Ah, ouais. Pas de souci. Au fait, merci pour le compliment de tout à l'heure, ça me fait très plaisir.

- Je t'en prie !"

Le premier cours était ... très ennuyant. Normal, c'était une présentation du collège et tout ça. Bref, après ça, y'a eu un cours d'anglais ... ahem. Je suis douée (pour ne pas dire très douée) en anglais. Normal, j'ai vécu les premières années de ma vie aux Etats-Unis, alors, pendant que les autres se cassent la tête à déchiffrer des phrases, je baille au corneilles tellement c'est facile de traduire ça en kanjis ... Forcément, puisque ce sont des phrases basiques du genre "How are you ?", "my name is ..." ou encore "Can I put the paper in the bin ?" (bon, j'avoue, cette dernière phrase était un peu moins basique que les autres, mais elle est quand même facile, hein ...) Tiens, j'allais oublier le fameux "Where is Bryan ? He is in the kitchen !" Alors voilà, à part que j'me suis ennuyée, rien de spéical, une journée comme les autres tout en somme. Sauf que Oishi-kun m'attendait pour rentrer ensemble, mais qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ...

"Désolé, Echizen ! Est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner au club de tennis ? J'ai complétement oublié de m'inscrire !

- Oui, pas de probléme ..."

Alors il y avait un club de tennis à Seishun ? Enfin, oui, c'est vrai, que j'suis bête, sinon papa n'aurait pas pu remporter son premier tournoi ... mais pourquoi le tennis, au fait ? C'est juste un sport où deux débiles se renvoyent une balle avec une raquette ... je ne vois pas ce qui peut les intéresser là dedans. Je préfére le karaté, c'est plus stimulant ! Bon, bah voilà, Oishi-kun a courru jusqu'au bureau des inscrptions, où les élèves se massaient déjà. Tiens, et si j'allais voir, juste pour déconner un peu ? Allons voir un peu quels débiles s'inscrivent pour un sport sans aucun intêret ... Let's go ! Tiens ... ? Qui c'est ce garçon ? Il est pourtant en première année, comme moi et Oishi-kun (à en juger par son uniforme), mais je ne sais pas ... il a l'air plus mature peut-être. Décrivons le. Il a un regard froid et sévère fixé sur le panneau d'affichage du club, l'air n"anmoins décontracté, il a des lunettes qui lui donnent un air intellectuel ... Quoi ? Oishi-kun s'approche de lui pour lui parler ? Je fais de même, juste pour savoir de quoi traite cette conversation. Je n'entends que des bribes du genre "...-kun ! ça fait longtemps ! Tu t'inscris ... club ... tennis ?" et le jeune homme en question lui a répondu entre les lèvres donc j'ai pas pu entendre, étant trop loin ... Ne nous attardons pas dessus, je retourne donc à ma place initiale, qui était à côté des vestiaires qui menaient au bureau des inscrptions. J'attends ... 10 minutes peut-être ? Et voilà qu'Oishi-kun réapparait, l'air euphorique.

"Ca y est, je suis inscrit !

- Et ça te met dans cet état ... ?

- Oui ! Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment tu vois ...

- Ah. Au fait, c'était qui le gars auquel tu parlais avant ... ?

- Hein ?

- Ah, excuse-moi, je voulais juste voir qui s'inscrivait et je t'ai vu parler avec un garçon à lunettes, c'est tout.

- Aaah, lui ? C'est mon plus vieil ami, il est fort en tennis donc on s'est retrouvé ...

- Comment il s'apelle ?

- Il t'intéresse tant que ça ?

- Non, non, non ! Juste ... juste une simple curiosité !

- Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- ..."

"... et après ça, on est rentré ensemble comme convenu. Les mois ont passé, et puis j'ai appris à te connaître, et puis vu que je passais tous les jours voir l'entraînement, tu t'es aussi pris d'affection pour moi, hein ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

- mais oui bien sûr ! Alors, pourquoi ce bracelet et cette promessse qu'on s'est faite hein ? "Echizen, ne me laisse pas tomber. Je te promets de te protéger de rester à tes côtés" ... ça ne représente rien pour toi, donc ?

- Ecoute, tu parles trop Yoshi. tu devrais garder ton énergie pour ton entraînement qui va bientôt commencer. Moi, j'y vais.

- Maieuuuuuuuh, Mitsu ! Restes un peu avec moi quoi ! Tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour fuir quand j'évoque cette promesse !

- On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux bien."

Tch. Mitsu trouve toujours un truc pour esquiver la conversation ... mais je réussirai à lui parler convenablement ... je réussirai !


	4. Epilogue

_Seishun gakuen, fin mars, fin de mon année scolaire de 3__ème__ année._

Et voilà, la sonnerie du dernier cours vient de retentir. C'est la fin de l'année ! Tout le monde se lève, et salue le professeur. Celui-ci nous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de nos études, et nous permet de sortir ensuite. Des camarades viennent me voir, à moitié en larmes.

« Yoshiko-chan … Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir connue ! J'espère que ta scolarité va bien se passer, au lycée.

- Merci, à vous aussi, les filles. »

Je sors ensuite de la salle, très heureuse d'avoir terminé mon cursus de collège. J'avais hâte d'être au lycée, de connaître de nouvelles personnes, d'expérimenter des choses nouvelles.

Au contraire de mes autres camarades, j'ai demandé une dérogation pour aller au lycée de Namimori, puisque au lycée de Seishun, y'avait Eiji … et je ne sais pas, je crois que je devais mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Avec Mitsu aussi d'ailleurs.

En avançant d'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire du club de tennis féminin, pour diriger mon dernier entraînement en tant que capitaine du club.

Ayant terminé de me changer, je sors, et les filles du club arrêtent toute activité pour s'incliner devant moi … et dire que demain, tout sera fini.

« Tchissu, bushô ! »

Je dirigeais l'entraînement, comme d'habitude, et à la fin, je devais m'en aller. Les laisser seules, mais ce n'était pas un adieu. On se reverrait toutes un jour, c'est sûr.

En sortant du vestiaire, Eiji m'attend, comme à son habitude depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble il y a de cela 2 ans et demi. Je crois que je devrais mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je veux tourner une nouvelle page vierge, avoir la sensation de tout recommencer à zéro. Et pour ça, je devais lui dire.

« Eiji, je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque, mais c'est fini entre nous. »

En lui disant ça, je me sentais soudainement soulagée, comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids considérable des épaules. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je piquai un sprint, jusque chez moi, où je pris les ciseaux, presque naturellement, pour me couper les cheveux à la va-vite. Ces cheveux que j'avais laissé pousser pour plaire à Kunimitsu, j'en ai plus besoin. De même que cette personnalité de façade que laissais transparaître pour lui plaire aussi. Je suis moi-même, je devrais arrêter toutes ces sottises.

C'est ça, demain allait être un autre jour.

C'est la fin d'une chose, le commencement d'une autre chose.


End file.
